The Female Kyuubi's Paradise
by Wolf the swordsman
Summary: For the past sixteen years the kyuubi has been hiding her true emotions behind a male self. The one thing she desires more than anything is Naruto, but a human could never love a demon right? This story will be between Naruto and a female kyuubi. Rated M for violence, language and future lemons. Revised
1. The Kyuubi's true feelings

The Female Kyuubi's Paradise

Chapter 1- The Kyuubi's true feelings

**Author's note- A revised version of a story I wrote in the past. I hope it is better. This story will be between Naruto and a female Kyuubi. This will be during Naruto Shippuden, near the beginning. The kyuubi will be in human form, she will have long orange hair with small pointe fox ears atop of her head. She will also have one tail. Nine is way too many, they would just get in the way. She will also have a very curvaceous body. **

**This story will be about how the kyuubi is in love with Naruto, but she doesn't know if a human could ever love a demon.**

**Naruto's Age-sixteen**

**Disclaimer-I do not own the show or manga, Naruto.**

Naruto has lived his entire life with a demon living inside of him. The infamous demon was none other than the Kyuubi and Naruto has loathed him ever since he was revealed. Ever since that fateful day Mizuki told him the Kyuubi, the one single demon that caused more pain in Kohana, was living inside of him.

Naruto hated the Kyuubi with every fiber of his being. Because of him, he had to struggle through pain and suffering never knowing what it was like to have friends, only knowing loneliness. He understood that pain and it hurt even more, having people talk about him behind his back, and people laughing or staring at him.

Little did he know, the Kyuubi wasn't a male, he was actually a female and she has been toying with him. Pretending to be a male Kyuubi when all along she was a female. All sixteen years of Naruto's life he thought the Kyuubi was a male.

It was currently one in the morning. Naruto was in his apartment lying on his bed trying to fall asleep. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't. It was a scorching hot night and his body was steaming, sweat running profusely down his body. The heat was too much to bear for the young blonde.

Naruto's clothes were scattered on the floor. The only pieces of clothing he wore was his black pants. His head was gently against the pillows, staring up at the ceiling thinking how much he hated being alone every night. Night after night, he was alone in the darkness, no one to talk to. He glanced over to his right where no one was lying, just a pair of pillows.

_I hate being alone night after night. _In Naruto's mindscape, a certain fox was also feeling lonely.

Behind the seal-

Behind the cold metal bars of the seal, in the dark was a woman. She was lying on the water with long orange hair flowing down over her naked body, with dark whiskers across her cheeks and small fox ears atop of her head. She had soft creamy skin and a gentle face. It was none other than the infamous Kyuubi feared across all the nations, and she was waiting impatiently for Naruto to fall asleep. She would always wait.

She heard the thought Naruto had of being alone. _If only. I could be with you, but you would never accept me. I caused you so much pain. The pain no one should have to bear. _She curled up in a ball, and waited, and waited. The only site that made her happy was seeing Naruto.

Back with Naruto-

He finally dozed off to sleep, closing his eyes for the night.

Recently he had been having strange dreams about a woman and strange lights. He could never understand the dreams he would have.

In Naruto's dream-

Naruto was lying down in the middle of a lush forest. Leaves fell around him gently landing on the ground. He stared into the sky, the sky was gray and dark ash fell from it. He slowly sat up, looking around the forest he caught a glimpse of a woman.

The woman was lying down near a tree crying and surrounded by a strange black aura. For some reason he felt bad for the woman, he did not know why. He stood up and slowly walked over to her.

He was now standing directly over her. The woman slowly looked up, once she saw him standing near her she immediately stood up. Her gentle eyes looked up to him. He stared right back into her eyes. For a moment they both stared into each other's eyes in silence. He could see this woman but at the same time, for some weird reason he couldn't. It was like he was staring into a dark void, like he had some strange connection to her.

Before he could tell what was happening, the woman was running away with her hands covering face, sobbing. He reached his hand out towards her, but she was already too far. He chased after her. "Wait. Who are you?" He could never catch up to the woman no matter how hard he tried. He tried to keep this up.

Back behind the seal-

The kyuubi was still curled up in a ball behind the bars. She realized Naruto finally drifted off to sleep. She stood up ready and stretched, raising her fingertips high.

Over time she taught herself several distinct justus, she had all the time in the world to learn them. One special jutsu she learned was perfect for her situation. She could focus her charka and create a form of herself out into the real world. She still had a hard time using the jutsu.

The jutsu was very powerful and the user had to maintain full concentration for an entire hour to finally use it. She sat down on the water, crossed her legs and placed her hands together for the hand sign. She meditated for an entire hour, focusing her chakra.

Her entire body began to glow bright and the power of the jutsu created small ripples in the water around her. After one long hour, the jutsu was ready. She opened her eyes wide and the seal exploded, a form of her departures into the real world.

A cloud of smoke appeared in Naruto's bedroom. The smoke dissipated and the Kyuubi was standing in the room near his bed. She fell down to her hands and knees. The jutsu was still too powerful and she still had problems shifting into the real world. She closed her eyes and clutched her chest in pain.

The pain began to fade away. She slowly stood up and walked over to a small chair near Naruto's bed.

It was something she loved, she could just watch him sleep. Resting her head on her hand she watched him sleep peacefully.

She always enjoyed the comfort of being around him. He never had to say anything, she could just watch him for hours, listing to his breath and starring at his body.

For the past sixteen years the Kyuubi has been pretending to be a male, never thinking Naruto would accept her. What human would accept a demon? A demon who was one of the most fearsome beings on the planet.

So she used anger and rage to hide her true emotions. But her true feelings were something she truly adored… She truthfully loved him. She never felt this way towards anything. Her heart would beat whenever she thought about him, it was a weird feeling to her.

The Kyuubi has been with him for sixteen years. She had never met someone so resilient, passionate, and never quitting no matter what people told him. Having seen the days of him crying, being alone and how powerful he could be when he fought for the people he loved. For the first time in her life, she fell in love. In all her life she never thought she would fall in love with someone. She treasured the concept of love, it was still somewhat foreign to her. She never loved anyone other than Naruto, but with love comes hate.

She always hated herself for brining all the hatred towards her loved one. Always telling herself she was the true cause of Naruto's pain and wished she could do something. She just desired to be with him, but knew she couldn't. She wouldn't risk it, she wouldn't risk him finding out. The worst thing to happen would be if Naruto said she was nothing, just an evil being.

She has now been sitting in the chair for entire hour, thinking to herself. She couldn't wait any longer, the person she loved was so close. _He won't notice if I get closer._

She stood up from her chair and gently tip toed over to Naruto's bed, her feet gently touching the floor. She slowly climbed up on the bed, climbing on top of Naruto. His almost naked body was right below her. _If only we could be together. _She stared at Naruto's peaceful face. Her red slits gazed over the young man. _He looks so peaceful right now. His blue eyes, his spiky hair and those cute whiskers he has. _She couldn't take it, she wanted to be with him more than anything else in the world. _I want to kiss him, I wonder what a kiss feels like? _She let her curiosity take over. A kiss was something she had seen humans do before and she noticed they seemed to like it whenever their lips touched together.

She began to gradually close the gap between her and Naruto's lips. _Almost there, almost there._ Her lips were so close, she could feel his warm breath on her skin. Right then at her perfect moment, she was finally going to risk it when, hernose started to snuffle. _Not now. Why now?! _She tried to hold her nose, but it was too much and she sneezed.

The loud sound echoed though out the room. The sound awoke Naruto and his eyes shot open. He observed his room for what created the sound.

It was pitch black and he couldn't see a thing. He noticed there was a silhouette of what looked like a figure. He noticed the figure was right above him and had what looked like fox ears.

"Who's there?" He asked. The kyuubi froze and frantically thought of what to do. She quickly disabled the jutsu.

She disappeared and Naruto could see a cloud of smoke. He moved and jumped out of bed to flip on his light. Flipping the light switch, there was nothing in the room just a thin layer of smoke. He was confused, he sworn something was there. _That was weird; what's with the smoke. _He looked back down at his empty bed. _Great now I have to try to fall asleep again._

Meanwhile back with the Kyuubi behind the seal-

_Of all times to sneeze!... Damn it, I was so close. Why do I have these fucking allergies? _The kyuubi was back behind the seal pissed off with herself. She didn't get her one chance with Naruto. After sixteen long years, she was finally going to take that chance, and of course it backfired.

Back with Naruto-

Naruto slouched over, he looked down at his bed, irritated. He lazily lied back down onto his bed. It took him a while of tossing and turning, after an hour he finally fell asleep.

The next morning-

Naruto awoke to a dreary morning. He lifted his head and struggled to get out of bed. He was still drowsy, managing to stumble out of bed and headed towards his bathroom.

In the bathroom he gazed into the mirror, his eyes were completely bloodshot from lack of sleep. Walking over to his shower, he stumbled into it and turned on the cold water and washed away the grim and stickiness.

After his cold shower, he felt refreshed and walked into his kitchen to have some breakfast. He cooked up some random food quickly and ate, he was now ready for the day.

_That was good._ He finished his food and pulled on his clothes. He walked out of his apartment door and down the stairs out in to the sunlight. Today was one of his few days off, he could do whatever he liked.

_What the hell should I do? An entire week off, no missions or training. _He groaned, he would rather be on a mission._ I guess I could go to the training ground, work on some off my jutsu. _Naruto walked through the village towards training ground seven.

Arriving at the training ground he stretched. He began his training and practiced with several different jutsu for hours. He practiced his rasengan several times.

Naruto lost track of time and trained until late in the day. After a while, he was sweating and had trained long enough.

_I am worn out._ After that thought, the sound of a nice trip to the hot springs sounded great. He left the training ground with his gear and headed for the hot springs on the other side of the village.

He arrived at the hot springs and walked in. He pulled his clothing off and stepped in to the nice warm water. The water was always enjoyable and he felt relaxed. _The boiling water feels great._ He felt like nothing could worry him at this point. He let the warm feeling wash away all his problems.

Again Naruto lost track of time. He was starving, not eating any food since this morning. His stomach began to grumble. He groaned and thought of where to eat, it was a simple choice_._ He walked out of the hot spring and pulled on his clothes.

He walked through the village to ichiraku ramen for his favorite meal.

Arriving at the small restaurant, Naruto could see the steam rising. The sweet aroma could pull him right to the stand.

He walked up to the restaurant and sat down at the counter. He noticed Ayame was the only person working, not another person was there. She was currently cooking up some ramen.

Ayame glanced over her shoulder and noticed her favorite ninja was sitting at the counter. She turned towards him and walked up to the counter.

"Hey Naruto. Long time no see." Ayame stated with a bright smile. She was working a night shift by herself.

"Hey Ayame. You working by yourself tonight?" He asked.

"Yes. My father has me working all week. He said I need to work more often at my age and gave me some lecture about, not working as much as I should." She replied.

"That sucks." He felt bad for Ayame the only person working must suck and Naruto was the only one there.

"So Naruto, do you want three bowls of ramen, or two?" She asked. Naruto smiled, he loved how much Ayame knew him.

"Two bowls should be enough for today." He replied with a smile.

"Ok I will make those up, real quick." Ayame began to cook up Naruto's ramen.

"So Naruto you're not on some crazy ninja mission today?"

"No I have the next couple of days off."

"That's nice, I wish I had that."

Naruto and Ayame continued to small talk. Meanwhile one demon fox was not too happy on what was happening.

Behind the seal-

She was furious. She would always get jealous whenever women would come in any contact with Naruto. Not feeling comfortable with these strange feelings, she understood that other women were a threat to her.

_He's talking to that ramen girl again... I can't stand this, I can't even do anything about it._ There was nothing she could do but sit there and watch frustrated. She bit her lip in rage.

Back with Naruto-

Naruto devoured the bowls of ramen in no time at all. He paid Ayame, handing her some additional money, she tried to refuse but he wouldn't budge.

"Thank you Naruto." Ayame said pleased.

"Don't mention it." Naruto walked away and waved goodbye. He strolled back towards his apartment.

_It's late, I should get back._ Naruto headed back to his apartment. It was a long walk from the ichiraku ramen stand, but he didn't mind. Arriving at his apartment he walked directly to his bedroom. Naruto changed into his pajamas and plopped down onto his bed.

_It's nice to be back. _He lied down on his bed and tried to fall asleep.

Three long hours came and went and Naruto was still awake. He tossed and turned but the heat was too much to bear.

_It's so damn hot. I can't take it anymore._ Naruto stood up, he ripped off every piece of clothing beside his boxers. The warm air was more bearable. _That's better._ He lied back down onto his bed and had an easier time falling asleep. It took him only minutes to drift off to sleep.

Behind the seal with the Kyuubi-

_Alright he is asleep._ She used her jutsu again and existed into the real world. _That feels much better._ She looked over to Naruto. Her mind immediately went completely blank, her eyes were glued to his body. _Naruto is practically naked. _Her body began to move on its own, towards him.

She realized what she was doing. _No I can't, I might wake him up… But come on just one kiss wouldn't hurt. _She fought with herself whether or not to go to him.

_I have to think this threw._ She sat down in the small chair to think.

Every second that went by was another she wanted to be next to him more. Her entire body ached to be with him.

_I can't take it anymore. It'll be for a second. _She slowly walked up to the bed. _Alright this is it; I have to be as quiet as possible. _The kyuubi gently climbed on to the bed again and gently lied down next to Naruto. _I am so close to him. _She raised her finger and gently traced it down Naruto's body. Her one finger traced his chest; she could feel his warm muscular body. It was the first time she ever felt his body and her entire body had a strange reaction. She loved listing to his warm heart beat and his soothing breath.

She eased her back up against Naruto's strong body. For the first time in her life she was exactly where she wanted to be. _Ah this is nice. _She felt comfortable for the first time, her mind was at peace.

Naruto shifted his body and wrapped his arm around the Kyuubi's stomach. She jumped, surprised by the warm muscular arm. She could feel his warm skin wrapped around her naked stomach.

_This feels breathtaking. _Naruto liked what he grabbed and pulled it closer tohim and squeezed. He had a dumb smile spread across his face.

_This could not be going any better. _She knew, this could not last. _I have to get up at some point, I can't have him finding me. _

_Well five minutes won't hurt. _She wanted to relish every second of this moment. She loved the warmth of him; she was in complete bliss having a nearly naked Naruto holding on to her.

Time went by and she drifted off to sleep.

They slept through the night together, keeping each other warm.

The next morning-

Naruto woke up to a beautiful morning, the sun was shining and the birds were chirping. Something else though, a foreign feeling he had, he never felt so refreshed.

_Another great day..._ _Wait a minute… something is not right._ Naruto looked down to his left and saw a woman. He was shocked.

"What the hell!" Naruto yelled. He jumped out of bed and saw the woman on his bed sleeping.

"Who are you! How did you get in here!?" Naruto frantically asked. The kyuubi was completely lost and had forgotten where she was. She heard someone yelling and tried to force the noise out. The noise was too loud and would not stop. She slowly opened her eyes to find who was yelling.

"What?" She gently questioned. She rubbed her eyes and realized where she was. She jumped to her feet and tried to dispel the jutsu. She tried to disappear, but for some reason the jutsu wouldn't work. Frantically she looked up at the stunned Naruto, trying her best to leave. It was no use it wouldn't work.

She understood the situation, there was no way getting out of this. She was tired of waiting. _There's no way I'm getting out of this... Maybe he will accept me, I have waited sixteen years. _She stood up and slowly walked towards him. Her hips swayed as she moved closer and closer. _This is it, he will either accept me or reject me, but I have waited long enough._

**Alright that is the first chapter, I hope the revised version was decent. Thanks for reading.**


	2. The Truth

Chapter two-The Truth

**Authors note-Alright chapter Two. So we know that the Kyuubi wants Naruto, but she doesn't know how to act around him, it's her first time being with a human and it's really her first time letting all her emotions out. On to the story.**

The Kyuubi stood up, she felt like she had been walking forever. The sheets from Naruto's bed clung to her body, covering her naked figure from Naruto's gaze. As she continued walking, several thoughts were running threw her mind all at once, but one thing was for certain, she wanted to be with Naruto. Her heart was pounding, all this time built up to this very moment.

Naruto noticed the woman was walking right towards him. He noticed strange fury ears atop of her head and a fury tail behind her legs. _What the? _Naruto paid more attention to the woman. Every step she took her heart beats hard and Naruto took a step back away from her.

"What are you doing? Stop." Naruto declared. The woman didn't listen and continued walking, closer and closer. He slowly stepped back to the wall, he could feel the wall on his naked back, there was nowhere left to go. Whatever this woman wanted, she was going to get it.

The Kyuubi took another step forward and the soft silk sheets, slowly slipped off her body. The sheets were down on the floor, and her naked body was now fully exposed to Naruto's eyes. She didn't care, she thought it was normal to be naked and she wanted Naruto to see her.

Naruto's eyes opened wide and gazed over the beautiful naked smooth skinned, woman in front of him. He took her entire body in, his eyes scanned her entire body, he was in awe. Never in his life had he met someone so beautiful, her stunning long hair and curvaceous body. Quickly he remembered what he was doing, and immediately closed his eyes, attempting not to be disrespectful, even though this woman was trespassing.

"Why are you naked?!" He asked, confused. This was the most confusing day in his entire life. While his eyes were closed, the Kyuubi closed the gap between them, she was now right up next to him.

"It's ok, I'm not trying to hurt you." She softly whispered into his ear. The Kyuubi's soft tone gave a peaceful way; he could feel her warm breath on his skin, and his body began to calm down. What this woman said for some reason made him feel warm and tranquil. He stopped struggling and let his body rest. She slowly placed her arms around Naruto's body and pressed her body up against him. Naruto could feel the woman's large bust pressed up against his skin. His entire face turned bright red, it was the first time a naked woman was up against him.

"I have waited so long to do this, Naruto." She softly whispered. He was surprised the woman knew his name.

"How do you know my nam- Before he could finish his sentence, the Kyuubi planted her lips on to Naruto's. His eyes opened wide, shocked. All sensations detonated for Naruto and the Kyuubi. She felt his lips, his lips were soft and gentle. Neither knew what they were doing, since Naruto had never kissed a girl before and the kyuubi had never kissed a human, but that did not stop the amazing feeling both of them were having. They both mushed their lips together, not knowing what to do. The Kyuubi pulled Naruto in closer and he didn't resist. He let all his questions fade away and they both leaned into the kiss. He didn't care he was kissing someone he just met, the sensation was too much. She continued to stare into his eyes, after so many years she was finally kissing him. It was everything she dreamed of.

After an entire minute of the heated kiss, she pulled away. In all her life, she never thought a kiss could feel that amazing. Naruto was stunned, his eyes were still closed full of bliss. The Kyuubi smirked, she was glad he enjoyed the kiss as much as she did. She placed her forehead on to his, and stared at him. Her orange bangs flowed down over their eye sight.

Opening his eyes, he met the peaceful woman's eyes right in front of him. _I have seen those eyes before. _He noticed the woman had red slits in her eyes. Naruto could have sworn he had seen those eyes somewhere before, it was on the tip of his tongue. Neither said anything, they stared into each other's eyes, they both had a strange feeling towards each other. The Kyuubi wanted to stay like this forever, staring into the man's eyes she loves, but she could see Naruto was confused. He had so many questions, and he finally had the chance to ask.

"Who are you?" He gently asked. The Kyuubi kept starring into Naruto's eyes, the man she loves was finally going to discover who she is. After all this time of waiting, she was going to finally tell him. She was ready to reveal who she was. _This is it._

"I… am, the Kyuubi." She finally said it and waited for Naruto's reaction. Naruto stared at the Kyuubi, confused. He took a second to think. _The kyuubi?_

"What? You're not the Kyuubi, the Kyuubi is a guy." He stated. Naruto knew the Kyuubi was a male, he had seen him countless numbers of times, talking to him.

"No, I am the Kyuubi." She replied.

"Prove it." Naruto stated. She sighed.

"Well." She thought of everything, she knew almost everything about Naruto. "I know you were born on October tenth, I know you love to eat ramen, you won the chunin exam finals against Neji, your sensei is Kakashi, you graduated from the academy by learning the shadow clone technique. And you learned how to use the rasengan by your sensei Jiraiya." She thought that would be enough for Naruto to believe her.

Naruto thought it was uncanny how this woman knew all this about him. He thought of any reason that this could not be true. _She has to be some stalker._ Naruto thought of almost anything.

"I still don't believe you." He stated. The kyuubi could not believe Naruto's stubbornness. _Has he downright not noticed my ears or tail?_

"What about these ears I have." She raised her arm and grabbed her ear on top of her head. "Or this tail." She grabbed her long bushy tail. Naruto took another glance at the woman and noticed her two orange ears and looked behind her to find her long orange tail. _This is weird, but the Kyuubi has always been a guy, not an amazing looking woman… There has to be an explanation._

"You wearing a costume, you have to be." He said, not too sure of himself. The Kyuubi could not believe this.

"What?! Why would I wear a costume? Do you want to feel my ears?" She asked dumbfounded.

"Is someone playing a trick on me?" Naruto gazed out his window, looking for Konohamaru or Lee laughing at him.

"What will it take for me to prove it to you?" She asked.

"This doesn't make any sense." This whole situation seemed unbelievable to him. The Kyuubi remembered how she could truly prove it to him. One jutsu could put an end to all of this, and she could truly show who she was.

"I know Naruto, but let me show you." The Kyuubi had enough of this, and she began to speed threw a couple of hand signs.

"What are you doing?" He asked, nervous she would do something crazy.

"You'll see." She stated. The kyuubi ended with her final hand sign and Naruto's mind went blank, his eyes closed shut. In a split second he found himself lying on water. He was in front of the steel bars to the Kyuubi's seal. He had seen this place countless numbers of times, fighting enemies and letting his rage explode.

_Did that woman send me here?_ Naruto slowly stood up and walked towards the bars of the seal. He always hated this place, it always seemed full of darkness and hate.

"Naruto." The voice was low and husky like the normal Kyuubi Naruto knew full and well. He looked behind the metal bars of the seal and saw the normal Kyuubi he remembered. Large, evil fangs, giant red eyes staring into his very soul, everything about the normal Kyuubi he remembered.

"I knew it, the Kyuubi wasn't a beautiful female… What's going on?" Naruto felt proud, he didn't believe that woman, of course he didn't believe her. _It must have been a prank_. Though it did not explain how he arrived here.

"Naruto." The Kyuubi said again, but this time his voice began to change, and his body began to transform. The large Kyuubi began to grow smaller and smaller and the voice turned into a softer and more peaceful tone. The Kyuubi slowly transformed into what she really was, a female. Naruto could barely see her, she was far away in the dark.

"You see Naruto… I am the Kyuubi." She softly said. She stayed where she was, far away from him. Naruto did not know what to say, he was stunned.

"Come here, let me see you." Naruto gently asked. The Kyuubi shook her head, no. She stayed far away from the bars, facing the darkness. Naruto hesitated, he had to see her, see if this was true.

"Ok, I will have to come to you." Naruto slowly walked past the metal bars, he continued walking until he met the naked back of the woman. He could see her hair flowing down her back, her orange ears and her long tail. It was the same woman from before.

"Kyuubi?" He asked. The Kyuubi stood up and turned around, facing Naruto.

"Yes?" She gently asked. No longer was the Kyuubi a giant, evil looking fox. She was now a gorgeous female, with a stunning body. She had an amazing body with all the right curves in the right places, Naruto could not believe this.

"You're a female?" He asked. She slowly walked towards him, her feet gently touched the water. Naruto also walked up towards her.

"I know you must be confused, but just know, I have been waiting forever for this moment." She explained.

"Kyuubi why didn't you tell me you are a beautiful female?" He asked. The kyuubi blushed from hearing Naruto's compliment.

"How could I, Naruto. I am a demon. Ever since that day I was put into you, sixteen years ago, something changed. I never looked at humans with any sympathy, until I met you. At first I hated being inside you, not being able to roam where I so choose. But then I saw everything you went through, all the pain and suffering, and you never stopped. You never stopped being you." She began slowly walking towards Naruto. "You would always fight for what you believed, and because of that I started developing feelings for you, feelings that I have trouble understanding. So I hid my emotions behind a male self, I had a hard time understanding these feelings. This I do know." She was now right in front of him, starring into his blue eyes that could always make her happy. "I, want to be with you." She finally said it, anything could happen now, this was it for her. All these past years built up to this small moment in time. In her mind she begged for him to accept her.

Naruto was stunned the Kyuubi liked him. A demon liked him, it all seemed so far-fetched.

"You really feel that way towards me?" He asked. She looked off in the distance and uncontrollably nodded her head, yes. Naruto felt heartfelt but at the same time, he didn't know if he could trust her. There were still many unanswered questions, he had.

"What about the attack on the village, all the chaos that happened." He asked. Hearing what Naruto said, changed her mood. She looked down at the water, gloomy, she could see the reflection of her face in the water.

"I still can't fully remember that day. This I know, I was under the control by someone, I would never attack all those innocent people." She said. Naruto still didn't know if he could trust her, but he could see she was telling the truth.

"Kyuubi, you have to understand that I am just hearing this, and- Before Naruto could finish, the Kyuubi cut him off.

"You hate me, don't you. You want me to stay in the dark. I knew it, I knew I should have stayed in a male form. I should have never told you any of this. I know I caused you all that pain growing up and I'm sorry, I never meant to make your life full of sorrow and loneliness… I just want you to be happy." She spoke so fast, she thought the worst had happened. She planted her hands on her face and for the first time in her life, tears welled up in her eyes. It broke Naruto's heart to see the Kyuubi like this. He hated the Kyuubi to his core when he was young, always fighting threw the pain. But now seeing her, showing him how she truly felt, he didn't hate her anymore. He now knew how she felt.

"No, no, no." Naruto softly replied. He gently grabbed her arms and slowly brought them to her side. He looked directly into her eyes. The kyuubi could see in his eyes, there was no hate.

"Kyuubi I don't hate you, but I am just hearing all this for the first time. I'm glad you have feelings for me, but I need some time to figure this all out… Over time I will come to understand all this." He replied with a smile. Even with all the hatred that came from the villagers because of the Kyuubi, he understood her. He always hated the Kyuubi, but after hearing what she said, he understood her. He didn't want to cause her anymore pain. The Kyuubi took a second, and looked at him.

"So, you don't hate me?" The kyuubi asked.

"No, I don't hate you." He answered. She instantly jumped up on top of him and they both came crashing down on to the water. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close. He wrapped his arms around her. They stayed like this for a while, and she didn't want to let him go.

"Kyuubi, could you let me go?" He asked.

"Can't we stay like this for a while?" She replied.

"We need to get up." He stated.

"Alright." She loosened her tight grip and they both stood up.

"So how do we get out of here?" Naruto asked.

"Don't worry I got it." She began to speed threw hand signs. Naruto was astonished by her speed.

"How can you shift into the real world?" He asked.

"Do you really want to hear all the technicalities?… And by the way, it will take me a while before I can shift into the real world." Those were the last words Naruto heard before he was shifted back in to the real world.

He found himselfback in his apartment. He was on the ground, up against his wall. Looking around his room, everything was the same as it was. He stayed seated and waited for the Kyuubi. The entire time he sat there, he thought how crazy all this was. This day was going down in history for him as one of the strangest days ever, but he didn't mind something new. He couldn't believe the Kyuubi wanted to be with him. He did not know what the next few days had in store for him, but he was eager to find out.

**Alright that is chapter two, I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading and I will try to get the next chapter out soon.**


	3. A new life

Chapter 3- A new life

**Ok chapter 3. Longer chapter, had some rough patches but hope it's still decent.**

Naruto stayed seated in his room and waited, he was trying to wrap his head around all this. _The Kyuubi is a female. She seemed nice, I guess I will see where this goes. I hope she isn't playing a trick or something. _Naruto was spectacle but she appeared to be honest.

Time went by, half an hour of staring off into space, he couldn't believe how long it was taking. Shifting his body around, he was bored. _How long does it take?_ Still in his boxers, he stared into space._ I should put some clothes on while I wait. _

Behind the seal-

The Kyuubi was thinking of possibilities how she could get Naruto to like her. _Ok Naruto accepts me, but how do I get him to like me? _She thought of all past incidents between Naruto and women. _He will like me if I'm really sexy around him. Wait, then he will think I'm weird… Ah this emotion crap is too hard. Ok, I need to be forward, I can't hang back anymore. _The Kyuubi came up with some ideas, she didn't know if they would work. The Jutsu was ready and she shifted into the real world.

Naruto was almost to his closet door to grab some of his clothes, when something grabbed hold of him and tackled him to the ground. The weight of something brought him straight down to the ground.

The Kyuubi departed into the real world and tackled him to the ground, she got on top of Naruto and held him to the floor. Knowing she had a chance with him, she was tired of waiting, she wanted to truly show her body to him. Years and years of not showing her true emotions. _No more hiding behind bars._ She was done with living in the dark.

"What was that for?" Naruto asked, confused. He looked up at the Kyuubi and could see something was different about her, her eyes were wide open and she had a grin across her face.

"Naruto, do you want some of this?" She sexily asked. Arching her body forward, she pushed her large bust forward and did a sexy pose on top of him. In all his life, Naruto had never seen something so erotic and fought the urge to jump on top of her. She leaned forward and planted her lips on his, she kissed him again, and he had no control, he leaned forward and kissed back, it felt amazing for both of them. They lost themselves in ecstasy. After a moment of the heated kiss, the Kyuubi pulled away and smirked.

"How was that Naruto?" She asked. No response came from him, he was consumed by pleasure. She slowly brought her hand to his cheek and stood up. Seconds go by and Naruto remembered where he was and stood up. He was surprised by her forwardness. _She seems happy. _

"Kyuubi you can't keep kissing me like that."

"Why not, you know you like it." She replied. Naruto glanced at her.

"Well, I guess you know my apartment, it's small but it works. And you pretty much know everything about me… But I would really like to get to know you." Naruto said. The Kyuubi snickered.

"What?" He asked.

"It would be like you to be so polite… The only thing you need to know is." She began walking towards him, her curvy body swayed as she moved closer to her love one. She moved up against him and wrapped her gentle arms around his body, staring into his eyes. "I have wasted so many years thinking of the possibilities of you maybe accepting me for who I am, and now the only thing I want to do is spend all my life with you." She said and smiled. Naruto could never get over how the beautiful Kyuubi wanted to be with him, it still seemed unreal to him.

"What about your name, I know it's not Kyuubi." He said. She thought to herself, it had been years since someone said her real name.

"My name? It's been so long since I heard my name. It is… Kurama." She said. Naruto thought that was a good start.

"Kurama, that's a wonderful name… Ok, there are several questions I want to ask." She groaned.

"I have been behind the seal for too long, let's go out into the world together. Let's do whatever we like together." She lets go of Naruto.

"Kuarma I barley know you. We can't just… hang out." She stopped and looked over to Naruto.

"But I know you, don't you understand, I would like to be with you. I have known you since you came into this world." She said. He understood her meaning, he knew it must be terrible being behind bars all the time, not being able to step out into fresh air.

"Alright, alright, we will go out into the world but first you should put on some clothes." He replied. Before they did anything he wanted her to wear something, he did not want to be seen with a naked woman. The Kyuubi looked puzzled, clothing was something she had no intention of wearing.

"Why would I wear clothes?" She innocently asked.

"Because, you can't walk around naked. You need to be wearing something, people will think you're crazy if you run around naked." He replied and began walking towards his closet.

"Why not, don't you like it when I'm naked?" She said. When she spoke Naruto would feel a sensation in his body, making his body inept of moving. The Kyuubi slowly walked up to him with a sway in her hips. She gently rubbed her body up Naruto's firm back, the warm feeling of her body sent shivers down his spine. The Kyuubi gave another one of those sexy smirks. He snapped out of it and remembered what he was saying before.

"I'm going to grab you some clothes." Naruto walked over to his closet, looking through it he quickly couldn't find anything. _I don't have any women's clothes. _He grabbed a pair of his dark pants and a black t-shirt. _These will have to do._

"Alright put these on." Naruto turned around with clothes in hand. The Kyuubi looked at the clothing like it was obscene. Clothes were something she didn't need, she was fine with being naked.

"Fine, but if I am wearing clothes, it's clothes I choose." She walked up to Naruto's closet and quickly found nothing to her liking. She looked back at the clothes in Naruto's hands. She grabbed the clothes from Naruto and pulled them on. She looked down at the dreadful clothing and could feel the fabric on her skin.

"Aright." While the Kyuubi was now fully dressed Naruto was still in his boxers.

"I am going to put on something." He said. He pulled on his regular attire and tied his ninja headband around his forehead.

"What would you like to do today Kurama?"

"How about now, you take your clothes off." She slowly walked towards Naruto. "And we go into that bedroom together." She sexily said. Naruto's entire body froze and his face turned bright red.

"Kurama stop." _How do I change the mood?_

"I bet I could beat you in a spar." He said. It was the first thing that entered his mind.

"You do do you, will just have to see about that." She replied. She was tired of waiting, she knew him better than anyone, she knew she loves him. But waiting was her best option. Although she doesn't know how long she could wait anymore. It was her instinct to mate with him, his smell, his body, every time she looked at him, she was fighting the urge to jump on top of him and rip every single piece of clothing he was wearing. But she could understand, Naruto wanted to know her better.

"Alright let's go." The Kyuubi faked being excited. Naruto and the Kyuubi walk up to his apartment door.

"Wait." He said and immediately came to a halt.

"What?" She replied.

"What if people see you with your ears and tail?" She quickly thought of something.

"We can stay on the rooftops, no one will see us up there." She explained.

"Right, let's go." Naruto and the Kyuubi leave the apartment and dashed towards a training ground. They jump from rooftop to rooftop towards the training ground. They kept up a pace and Naruto always had an eye on her, just in case she tried something.

Out in the middle of a forest, Outside of Konoha -

Two men wearing black cloak with red clouds on their cloak were sitting on a rock, meditating. Neither said anything, they just stay seated.

One of the men stood up and began pacing back and forth. "I'm bored, how long does he expect us to wait. My sword has been itching to kill." The tall man said.

"Why don't you go talk to your fish friends." Another man wearing the same cloak answered.

"Are you cracking a joke at me Itachi, that's not like you?" The tall man replied.

"Shut up Kisame." The two men stood in silence for a moment, one felt anxious he wanted something to be happening that second, while the other doesn't move a muscle.

"We have been sitting here for three hours." The tall man said, aggravated.

"He will be here, just give it some time." The other man replied.

"Come on, it's boring standing around all day, and my Samehada sword has been eager to fight." The tall man said with a wide grin showing his sharp teeth.

"We have to wait." The man said unfazed by his partner.

"You're no fun Itachi." The tall man sits back down and went back to meditating, in silence.

Back with Naruto and the Kyuubi-

They arrived at the training ground, it was the same training ground where Naruto fought Kakashi to acquire one of his silver bells, and become a ninja.

Naruto stretched in the middle of the training ground while the Kyuubi slowly walked around, starring at the ground and trees around her. She always admired places like this, places from Naruto's past.

Naruto looked over and saw her walking around, he watched as she would stare at the ground. _What is she doing? _

The Kyuubi slowly walked around and remembered all the memories of Naruto fighting to become a ninja. She walked over to three wooden posts lined up next to each other. _This is where he was tied up, I remember those days like it was yesterday. He was so funny when he was younger. _

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked. The Kyuubi snapped back to reality and turned towards Naruto.

"Oh nothing." She replied and ran back up to him.

"What were you doing over there?" He asked.

"Nothing, I was just walking around."

"Alright." Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Are you ready to spar?"

"Yea, but are you sure you want to?"

"Of course, it feels like ages since I spared with someone, and it would be good to know what you're capable of."

"Ok." She replied. She knew Naruto was a good and tough fighter, but she was way above his level. The jutsu she knew could destroy whole towns, with a flick of her wrist she could kill someone.

They walked away from each other and get into a fighting stance, ready to spar. The kyuubi already knew what was going to happen. They stared at each other ready to fight. The wind breezed against their clothes and blew the Kyuubi's long hair in the wind.

"Alright, go." Naruto yelled. They leap up into the air at each other. In seconds the Kyuubi disappeared from Naruto's sight, he was shocked by her speed.He landed on the ground, his feet skidding against the dirt. Gazing the entire training ground, he couldn't find sight of her anywhere.

Naruto doesn't see her coming and could feel something on his back. Immediately he was pinned down to the ground, his face down in the dirt with the Kyuubi on top of him, she had him pinned in a matter of seconds.

"How did you?" Naruto was at a loss of words. She had him pinned to the ground like it was nothing. _She's so fast. _Naruto was astonished by her speed and power, she was faster than anything he had seen. The Kyuubi just smirked at him, she could see he was amazed.

"You're a good fighter, but there's still a lot you need to learn." What she said was followed by a long pause of silence. Naruto stared up at her, looking into her red slits, they were mesmerizing to him. They stared at each other, again their faces were only inches apart. Naruto could feel her warm breath on his skin, her breath was intoxicating. Her lips looked so inviting, Naruto couldn't handle himself. _I want to feel her lips again, those soft lips. _Naruto slowly leaned forward and once again planted his lips to hers. This time though, they had experience and had a better sensation. Both of their faces were red hot and their lips connected. The Kyuubi could feel her entire body was red hot, she wanted more of him, she had to have more of him. Moving her hands down, she grabbed hold of his waistband and began to tug.

Naruto quickly could feel her tugging at his pants. He wanted her to pull down his pants, he wanted it so badly, but he knew he couldn't. Slowly his hands grabbed hold of the Kyuubi's. She opened her eyes and leaned back.

"We cant." Naruto whispered. He could see in her eyes, she was sad.

"Why not." She asked.

"Because, Kurama."

While the Kyuubi had Naruto pinned, his stomach began to growl. He quickly noticed the loud sound. _Crap I forgot I haven't had anything to eat today. _The Kyuubi heard Naruto's stomach and smiled. _I forgot Naruto hasn't eaten anything today. _

"Naruto are you hungry?" She asked.

"Yea I haven't had a thing to eat today." The Kyuubi knew Naruto liked to have his food.

"Alright I know where we should go." She knew Naruto's favorite place to eat, she grabbed his hand and they leap up into the trees. They head towards Naruto's favorite food stand.

In no time they arrived back at the village and jump from rooftop to rooftop. The time it took to arrive the sun had set, it was now dusk.

Naruto and the Kyuubi came to a halt on a rooftop just before ichiraku ramen. Naruto looked down and could see his favorite ramen stand. He looked over to her and she smiled at him, she held his hand tighter and wouldn't let him go. On top of the rooftop, Naruto could see the sky behind her. A gust of wind blew by, blowing the Kyuubi's long hair in the wind, he couldn't take his eyes off her, he never had seen anything like it. _She is so beautiful. _

The Kyuubi blushed. _He won't stop staring at me. What should I say? _She could feel his eyes looking over her.

"Um let's go get some food." She quickly said.

"Wait." He replied.

"What?" She asked.

"Somebody will see your ears and tail." The Kyuubi had completely forgotten.

"I know what to do." She said.

"What?"

"I will transform into a normal looking human." She sped through a couple of hand signs, and a cloud of smoke appeared. The Kyuubi looked the same, but with no ears or tail. Any human would think she was just another woman.

"Ok let's go." They jump down from the rooftop into an ally, the alleyway was dark and dirty. They walk to the end of the ally and stop just before the street. The street was filled with several people walking, shopping and doing their daily activities.

"Ok Kurama just act normal." Naruto said.

"I know." She replied. They slowly walk out of the ally and head towards ichiraku ramen. The entire time Naruto was nervous the Kyuubi would do something wild. She knew how to act, she had seen how humans act around each other, how they keep to themselves and would say hello if they saw a friend or associate walk by.

They walk across the street without incident and sit down at the counter.

The Kyuubi could smell the familiar sent of ramen being cooked.

Naruto noticed Teuchi was working, he just served a customer a bowl of ramen and walked over to Naruto.

"Hi Naruto." Teuchi yelled happy to see his favorite customer.

"Hey Teuchi, Ayame isn't working today?" Naruto asked.

"No I gave her the day off, I had her working all week and thought she deserved some of her own time. So it's just me today." He explained. Teuchi noticed Naruto wasn't by himself, there was a beautiful woman with him. "So who is this nice lady, Naruto?" Teuchi asked.

"This is my friend…" Naruto looked at the Kyuubi for a name. She noticed him staring at her and quickly came up with something.

"Misaki." The kyuubi said.

"Nice to meet you, Misaki." Teuchi placed out his hand for a handshake. The Kyuubi stared at his hand for a second, confused. Naruto noticed her blank stare and nudged her on the shoulder. She felt Naruto and remembered humans shake each other's hands sometimes when they meet. Quickly she jolted her hand out and quickly shook his hand, with a grin on her face, moving her hand up and down uncontrollably. Teuchi slowly laughed.

"So what should I get my favorite customer today?" Teuchi said with a wide grin.

"Just one bowl of ramen for me today." Naruto said.

"And for the lady?" Teuchi asked. The kyuubi had never tried human food and knew she wouldn't like it. It wasn't something that looked all to appealing to her.

"Nothing for me thanks." She replied.

"Oh come on, just try a little." Teuchi insisted. Teuchi was unable to let someone sit at his restaurant and not eat. The Kyuubi looked over to Naruto, he nodded his head and smiled.

"Alright, fine I will have a bowl."

"Great, two bowls of ramen coming right up." Teuchi turned around and got to cooking up the bowls of ramen.

"Kurama you will like the ramen." Naruto said. Teuchi started cooking the ramen. While the Kyuubi and Naruto were waiting, a certain medical ninja sat down next to Naruto. Teuchi noticed his new customer and walked back to the counter.

"Hello, what can I get you?" Teuchi asked.

"One bowl of ramen please." A soft woman's voice said. Naruto recognized the woman's voice, he had heard the same voice several times before. He turned to his left, sitting next to him with short dark hair was Shizune.

"Hey Shizune." She looked over to her right and noticed Naruto was sitting right next to her.

"Oh hi Naruto." She said happy to see the young blonde.

"I didn't know you ate at ichraka ramen." Naruto assumed.

"Well, I always heard you talking about how great it is, so I thought, why not give it a try." Shizune replied. The entire time Naruto was talking to Shizune, the Kyuubi felt jealous. She knew Naruto was a very friendly person, but for some reason every time he talked to someone that was the opposite sex she would start to feel jealous.

Shizune noticed the beautiful woman sitting next to Naruto. "Naruto who is this?"

"Oh yea, this is Misaki." Naruto replied.

"Nice to meet you." Shizune said. The kyuubi turned towards Shizune.

"Sure, nice to meet you to." The Kyuubi said.

Teuchi brought over the bowls of ramen, the smell was enticing. "Alright Naruto here's your order." Teuchi handed Naruto his ramen and the Kyuubi her ramen, placing the bowls on the counter.

"Thanks Teuchi." Naruto said and began eating his ramen. Teuchi watched strictly as the Kyuubi looked down at her bowl, she grabbed her chop sticks and swirled the ramen around.

"Why don't you try it and see how it tastes." Teuchi said. _Well Naruto loves this stuff so it can't be that bad. _She grabbed her chop sticks and took some ramen noodles, raising the ramen up to her mouth. She slowly took her first bite, taking a moment to really get a taste of the ramen. She was instantly surprised by the taste. _This is really good. Now I know why Naruto loves this stuff. _Teuchi watched as the Kyuubi started to eat all of the ramen.

"See, I knew you would love the ramen." Teuchi said with a smile. He walked back to the kitchen and grabbed Shizune's order, he walked up to the counter and handed it to her.

"Thank you." Shizune said.

Meanwhile Naruto was already done with his bowl, he had been starving the whole day.

Shizune took her first bite, it seemed to be to her liking. _This is delicious. _Teuchi walked back to the counter to find three happy customers all eating as fast as possible.

"I'm glad you all like it." All three of them finished there bowls with satisfaction. The bowls were empty and they sit back in there chairs, full.

"That was good." Naruto said and pulled out his frog wallet.

"How much was that?" Shizune asked. Naruto looked over and saw Shizune was short on cash, he wanted to help.

"Hey Shizune I will pay for your food." Naruto said. She looked at him, surprised.

"Oh Naruto, you don't have to do that." She replied.

"No really, I would be more than happy to." Naruto handed Teuchi the money for himself, the Kyuubi and Shizune.

"Thanks Naruto." She said.

"You're welcome Shizune." He replied. All three of them leave and Naruto waves to Shizune, goodbye. Naruto and the Kyuubi walk down the street together.

"It's getting late we should head back to my apartment." Naruto said.

"Ok." The Kyuubi and Naruto walk through the lit streets. The kyuubi watched as everyone ran around buying things and eating, it was always strange watching humans, they were all different from each other.

They arrive back at Naruto's apartment building. The Kyuubi transformed back into her form with ears and tail. They both walk up to the stairs.

They continued walking up the stairs and arrived at his apartment. He opened the door and walked inside.

"I'm really tired. I'm going to bed." Naruto said.

"Ok." Naruto walked to his bedroom door and the Kyuubi followed right behind him. She thought she should be with him for the night. Naruto made it to his door, but instead of opening the door, he noticed the Kyuubi was right behind him. He turned around to see the Kyuubi standing behind him, their faces were inches away from each other. For a moment they stared at each other.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I am going to bed with you." She replied.

"Can't you sleep back behind the seal or something?"

"Naruto I have been in that cage for far too long, I want to be out here with you."

"Fine, come on." Naruto opened the door and the Kyuubi followed him. They walked into the bedroom together.

"Ok we will sleep in the same bed, on one condition. That we just sleep, nothing else."

"Ok, ok." She replied. Naruto walked over to his bed and lied down.

The Kyuubi walked up to the bed and took off all her itchy clothes. _That's much better._ She stretched her limber body and tried her best to show off her body to Naruto. He watched as she slowly took off the fabric, he closely watched as her body moved.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm taking off my clothes." She replied. The Kyuubi plopped down on to Naruto's bed and pulled the covers over her body. She enjoyed having a comfortable bed and she instantly nuzzled as close to Naruto as possible, she wrapped her arms around him and pushed her naked body up against him. He did love having a naked Kyuubi pushed up against him. Their bodies kept each other warm, and they both had a strange connection to each other.

"Good night Naruto." She softly said.

"Good night Kurama." They both fell asleep in a moment together, they were both comfortable.

**Alright that is chapter three I hoped you enjoyed it. Longer chapter, there are probably some mistakes. I hope the chapter was decent.**


End file.
